1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system supporting a plurality of servers.
2. Description of Related Art
With a quick development of computer system technology, a graphics processing unit (GPU) can share computing tasks such as graphics processing and image processing, etc. of a central processing unit (CPU), so that the CPU has more time to handle the other computing procedures, so as to improve an operation speed of the whole computer system.
In a present computer or server, a motherboard generally has hardware such as a CPU, a hard disk driver and a memory, etc., and each motherboard is only installed with one display card. Therefore, when a large amount of graphics computing processing is required to be executed by the server, only the display card and the CPU installed on the server carry on the computing processing to share a computing burden of the server, and a number of the installed display cards can not be selected. Moreover, if the display card on the motherboard is damaged, a user can only maintain an operation of the computer system by replacing the display card or replacing the whole motherboard, so that it has a poor expansibility.